Is this really Paradise?
by xOxmakemesmilexOx
Summary: Rory, Steph and Rose got pregent with in six months of eachother and thought that the guys wouldn't be able to handle it. So they left. What happens when 6 years later they meet in the Bahamas with Colin and Logan's new wives? Will it be hell?


So I thought of this story a very long time ago and I actually just now rewrote! This is the new version. Its gonna move a lot slower than the original one did but its gonna be very good! What you need to know is that Rory, Rose, and Steph all ran away to the Bahamas after finding out that Rory and Steph were pregnant. Its been 6 years since they ran away and the kids are a little older than 5 now. Logan is married to a girl named Lily, Colin also has a wife. Finn, however does not. And this is what happens when Fate intervines!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

A/N: The bold indicates a change in the scene and italics indicates a flashback!

* * *

><p><strong>CONNECICUT<strong>

"All packed Mate?" Finn asked Logan as they packed their bags up to get ready for their vacation to the Bahamas. They went to the Islands every year. But this year, they were staying in a little town called Leon. Colin and Logan's wives had arranged the whole thing. Yes, Logan, and Colin were all 'happily' married. If happily means arranged then yes happily. Finn, however, was not married; he was still living the glorious life of a bachelor. His parents never forced him into a marriage, as far as they were concerned all Finn needed to do was be able to run their business, a wife was not necessary.

"Almost. Just got to carry Lily's trunk down to the limo." Logan grabbed the luggage and headed off for the car. When he put the luggage down he looked up and saw two figures walking towards the car. One with brown hair and blue eyes, his daily reminder of the girl he let slip through his fingers. Every time he saw her he couldn't help but think of Rory. He missed her. He needed her. She just left one day with Steph and Rose. The three of them broke the guy's hearts. To see the girls that they love so much just leave them for no reason at all. But they were wrong, there was a reason, a reason yet to be discovered by them.

**LEON**

"Lorelai Danielle Gilmore, you need to start getting dressed! I don't want to tell you again sweetheart." Rory shouted.

"Jennifer Jackie Vanderbilt, don't forget to brush your teeth its gonna be a long day!" Steph shouted across the house.

"Finnegan Morgan Thomas, stop chasing the girls and get ready for the beach." Rose screeched as her son and 2 nieces came trotting down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Go back upstairs and get ready we are going to the inn today." Rory told the kids. Kids, she couldn't believe everything that has happened the last 6 years. It has been six years since she has seen or talked to Logan. Six years since her and Steph found out they were pregnant. The situation was complicated. More complicated than any of them could have imagined.

_"Steph, what am I supposed to do? What are we supposed to do?" Rory said as she paced back and forth through Steph's bathroom._

_"I don't know Rory. I'm so scared. How could we know this was gonna happen? How did this happen? I mean I know how it happened. That night we all went out together. I barely even remember that night! We have to leave. That's it, we have to leave." Steph scrambled to find words and tears streamed down her cheeks. You could hear the melancholy in her voice as she tried to find the right words._

_"What do you mean you have to leave? Steph," Rose was there when they found out she wanted to make sure they'd be ok, "Rory, look at me. You can do this. Together, we can do this. I'm not leaving either of you. Now Steph, why do you have to leave?" The calmness in Rose's voice made both Rory and Steph comfortable. And with that they figured out what they had to do._

_They knew that they didn't want to have to tell Logan and Colin. The girls were still unsure about what the consequences would be. What their parents would say when they found out their sons were having children out of wedlock. They knew it would only be worse if they stayed there. So they left. Rory and Steph stayed in Connecticut until they graduated which was only about 2 months away. And in the mean time Rose, Steph, and Rory found jobs in the Bahamas and planned to leave a few days after they graduated. Rose was still with Finn but she wanted to go with them, she loved the girls like her sisters and wanted to be there when the babies were born. It just turned out that she got pregnant the night before they left the States. And 9 or so months later, 3 healthy babies were born._

**CONNECICUT**

"Hey Logan," Colin leaned across the aisle of the plane to catch Logan's attention. "Does the name of the place we're staying look familiar to you at all? Finn and I think it does but we can't figure out why. We know we haven't stayed there before." Logan reached for the itinerary that Colin had out.

And sure enough the name did look familiar to him. They were staying The Dragonfly Inn, Grand Bahama Island. He hadn't seen or heard that name in five years. The last time he went to the little town of Stars Hollow to see the one and only Lorelai Gilmore, to ask her where Rory had gone one last time. But now he was headed on vacation, with his wife and his two best friends. He just hoped he might run into a certain brown hair blue eyed beauty while he was there. That would make his vacation a sure paradise.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up tomorrow or the day after! Please review if you have any questions or comments! But please be nice! I'm not the greatest writer but I do enjoy it. So criticize politely. Thanks!<p>

-Sarah


End file.
